Lost Heroes
by Kasch
Summary: A fallen hero. A powerful crime family. A noble heritage. In a city of crime, one will stand to gain honor earned but not given, and fight for what he believes in.
1. Start Something

Well, since my GX story seemed so unpopular, seeing how I got 2 reviews a chapter, I'm gonna try writing for Naruto. Hopefully this one will be better.

Disclaimer: I really don't know the point of this. No one can sue me; I'm flat broke. But anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I own the plotline. That's it.

In a city filled with ninja, crime rules all. But one man dares to stand above the rest, instead of minding his own business. He stands against the biggest crime syndicate in the region, in order to gain the honor and recognition he deserves.

They just couldn't seem to leave her alone. Every guy in the tavern had been harassing her to show a little more leg, to bend down a bit further, whatever. It happened every night, but she had somehow gotten used to it. For each drink she served, someone decided to pinch her ass in place of a tip.

She walked over to a table filled with laughing slobs, who were clearly drunk enough. Her pink hair bounced, making her an easy target in the haze of the bar. Her white nametag easily blended in with the light colors of her uniform, but the name 'Sakura Haruno' stood out in black letters. She stopped, ignoring the lustful stares of the men sitting there.

"What can I get you?" Sakura asked, anxious for the last call.

The guy at the far end looked her up and down, grinning toothily. "How 'bout your phone number? Maybe a stop by your place later, if ya know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows as if the meaning behind his words seemed rather obscure.

She sighed. "Look, sir, I've had a long night. I'm just looking to get home."

The grin was quickly replaced by a frown. "Yeah? Well I'm looking to go home with you and give you an even longer night! Now gimme your number!" He stood and grabbed her arm. She slapped him in the face. Everyone in the bar payed no mind. Except for one man.

He'd been sitting in the corner, with cup of tea and a bowl with just a hint of broth left. He began to tense up, sensing a confrontation.

The man snapped his head back towards the waitress. A red mark was clear on his face. "BITCH!" He yelled and reared back his fist.

Whoosh! A shuriken cut through the air, caught in the attackers sleeve, and sticking it deep in to the wall. It took the man a moment to register this. He continued to try and throw his fist at the poor girl. When he couldn't he looked back at his arm, and saw the shuriken there.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" He bellowed. The Sakura backed up against the wall, staring at the shuriken and looked around the bar, trying to find the direction it came from. At this time, the bar was dead quiet. The sound of a chair being pushed was heard, and everyone turned towards the source.

The man who'd ordered ramen stood. His features could be seen more clearly now. He wore a black trench coat, with blood red flames lining the bottom edge. An orange swirl was distinguishable on the back. Dark blue combat boots were barely visible beneath the coat line. Blond hair stuck out boldly on a head held defiantly. He calmly walked over to the man, whose eyes were glaring, yet fearful of this newcomer. He plucked the metal star out of the wall. Just as the man started to fall, back to a normal position, this new man grabbed by the collar shoved him back into the wall. He raised the shuriken so the sharp points were inches away from the, now victims neck. Finally, the blond savior raised his eyes to meet those of the man he had at his mercy. Piercing eyes the color of the ocean deep stared into the eyes of a coward.

"She said, no. Do we have a problem with that?" Blue eyes asked. His victim quickly shook his head. "No," he croaked out.

"Good. Will we ever have this problem again, or would you like a little lesson in manners?" He asked, raising his shuriken hand for emphasis.

The man shook his head faster, fearing the points of the star that now stood millimeters from his neck. The blond haired man gave a slight, slow nod and dropped the thug in his grip to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, but made no attempt to get up, just continued to stare at this man who'd chosen to stand up to him.

The bartender had watched this with great interest, but now snapped out of it, and announced the last call.

The blond man finally turned towards the pink haired waitress he'd just saved. "Are you alright?" He asked, a cool layer surrounding his voice.

The Sakura tried to speak, but having a sudden loss for words she simply nodded.

He looked her up and down, without lust on his face. "Maybe you should try finding a different profession. Wouldn't want something like this to happen every night."

He turned around and walked toward the exit. She found her voice again, with the need for an answer to something. "Wait!"

The blond rescuer stopped, his hand on the door handle. He turned his head so she could see one of his dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, her arms held limply at her sides, having lost feeling at the sight of even part of his face.

A corner of the man's mouth lifted upward. "The next Hokage." With that he exited the bar.

She stood there for a moment more before letting out a sigh. She went around collecting dishes from the tables as customers stampeded towards the exit. As she finally came to his table, she noticed a small rectangular piece of paper held down by his cup, beside a large tip. She slid the cup off, and picked up the card. On the back was a picture of the orange emblem he'd worn on his back. She flipped it over. It said 'Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage and Ninja Legend. Call me if you need me.' And then below that in small letters it listed a phone number.

She looked around as if to make sure no one was watching, and tucked the card into her shirt, smiling as the tip went with it.

Well that's it so far. I REALLY hope you guys are gonna like this one more. Please send me some love and click the go button over there. It would make me very happy if I got some reviews.


	2. Next Contestant

Finally! Whew, been a long time hasn't it? I decided to try something. Each chapter is named after a particular song that I think suits the installment. Review me if you think you know what band it's by, and I'll mention whoever gets it right. Anyways, I really hope this will satisfy your thirst, if only for a moment.

ENJOY!

Naruto sat cross-legged on the top of his favorite stakeout spot, listening for any hints of distress. He came here almost every night, to try and discern cries for help from the sounds of the city, to try and contribute help to the rather pathetic peace keeping force.

He came in rather simple battle dress; no armor to take notice of. He was in a black T-shirt with a worn design of an orange stripe that cut diagonally across the shirt. Black jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black ten gallon hat. A black mask covered the lower half of his face. Two katana were strapped to his back. One was where you'd expect it to be, sheathed at the top of the scabbard; the other was concealed at the bottom, to surprise your enemy. It could be pulled out quietly, cleanly, and kill swiftly and silently. There was also a large chain wrapped around his entire upper body, covering the stripe design on his chest. Both ends of the chain were locked together and came apart if you twisted them apart. One end had a hollow handle, to conceal the large spike at the other end, to create a long deadly whip.

Every time Naruto came here, it wasn't just to defend those who needed it. He also came here to meditate. It was a calming experience. If he had troubles in his day life, he would come here and relax; and, providing there was a little bit of justice in the world, he could take it out on the scum of the town.

His ear twitched. Something was wrong. And he could hear it all. A muffled scream as someone's mouth was smothered. A purse dropping to the ground. The smooth removal of a blade from it's sheath. These were all the sounds Naruto heard as he rushed to see what was wrong.

He reached the edge of a building and crouched. Looking down, he could see into the bare dark alley. At the end was a brick wall, and that was where the disturbance took place. Three thugs were ganging up on a struggling girl. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen. One was trying to get at the buttons on her shirt while covering her mouth, while the other was attempting to hike up her skirt. They had her pinned against the wall. As he ran along the edge of the building to help her, he saw a flash purple hair.

He ran faster, and used the moment to somersault into the air, and at the peak of his leap, he curled into a tight ball. Then he began to fall, going faster and faster as he went. He crashed into the thug furthest away from the rest, the lookout. He just barely had time to cry out before his spine crumpled from Naruto's fall. The other two looked behind them to see a lean figure standing on top of their fallen cohort. They growled in frustration, and rushed him, their chosen target forgotten. Naruto sighed and unsheathed his first sword and spun around, whipping the sword into an attack that slashed the second thug twice across the chest.

He stopped the spin in a perfect battle stance. His left leg was stretched taut, while his right was bent far at the knee, bringing him into a low crouch. His sword arm was swung out behind him in a wide arc. His right hand was held right in front of his covered mouth in a tiger hand sign. This conveyed a terrifying image to the assailant, especially since his friends had been brought down without a moment's hesitation. He ran right past Naruto. Naruto gave him a second's head start. Then he straightened slowly and sheathed his sword. He took a large breath and exhaled.

"They always think they can try and run." He said softly.

He twisted the handle resting on his chest, and the chain slithered off his chest, coming to a stop on the ground, the heavy spike landing with a thud. Naruto went into a 180 degrees full body spin and swung the chain with him. He let go of the handle at the last possible second. The chain flew through the air like a bolo, and curled around its victim's legs. The thug fell to the ground without the use of his legs. He immediately stopped moving.

Naruto went over to retrieve his chain, and saw why the thug had stopped struggling. He hadn't thrown his hands out in front of him. He'd hit the ground, not just face first, it had apparently taken the full force of the impact. The man's neck couldn't take the strain, and had collapsed. All three men were dead.

A soft whimper came from the end of the alley. The poor girl they had attacked was cowering in a corner of the dark space. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her face. Naruto couldn't see her face because it was buried in her hands, and she was shaking lightly. Her indigo hair looked very dark in the dim light. Naruto knelt down in front of her. He gently pulled her hands away from her face. She had pale skin, and her hair hung down long enough to frame her oval shaped face. But the most unusual thing about her was her eyes. Though they were very puffy from were crying, he could see that they were a strange lavender color, with no pupils. He knew at once who this was.

"A Hyuga?" He asked, rather struck with surprise. Hyuga's didn't usually wander into this part of town, they thought themselves far too high and mighty, and it was dangerous here as well.

She nodded slowly, still shocked from her encounter.

Naruto helped her up. "Are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes searching her face, her body, for any signs of injury.

She shook her head. "Wh-who…"

Naruto set about picking up her things, a purse with the Hyuga emblem and a parcel wrapped in brown paper. It felt rather heavy for its size. He held it up and looked at her.

"What is this?" He asked, lightly shaking the package.

She shook her head. "I don't know, my father just told me to pick it up from a contact he had here…"

"Your father?!" She nodded. "Who is your father?"

She hesitated before answering. That was all Naruto needed. He must be someone really high up and powerful in the clan. And he could guess who.

"It's Hiashi Hyuga, isn't it?"

She was so surprised she was almost shocked into a speechless state once again. Her mouth opened and closed several times before answering again. "N-no, you don't understand!"

Naruto waved his hand. "That was all the answer I needed. And that would make you Hinata Hyuga, wouldn't it?"

Hinata could nod. She seemed completely helpless with her mugging and now this strangely one sided conversation with the man who had just saved her from being raped. Such a strange string of events, but not just for her. Naruto had just rescued a princess of one of the most powerful and corrupt families in the city. And she had been sent by her father into a dangerous neighborhood of the Uchiha district to recover some package?! The Hyuga's and Uchiha's had a notorious rivalry, over which gang wars had been started by each other and other supporting clans.

A strange string of events indeed.

An idea formed in Naruto's mind. He turned to Hinata and said "I'm taking you home." Without waiting for an answer, he pocketed the package and handed Hinata her purse. He picked her up bridal style, earning an 'eep' from his rescuee, and leaped onto the rooftop, to begin heading towards the Hyuga Estate.

At first Hinata shut her eyes tight. But she forced herself to open one of them and looked up at the face of at her rescuer.

'Who is he?' She wondered. His deep ocean blue eyes sent shivers to her very core. It was extremely unnerving. She had never felt like this before. It was not how Hyuga's were brought up; they were brought up to always carry themselves with dignity, poise, and grace. Now she had been swept off her feet by someone she had never met. How would her father react?

But she didn't care about what her father thought right now. She wanted so badly to reach up and pull his mask down, see his real face, know who he really was. She was just working up the courage to do so when he spoke up.

"We're here."

She snapped out of her trance, and looked at where his gaze was pointed. The Hyuga Estate loomed in front of them. It was huge, very intimidating in a very formal way. Naruto set her down. She walked to the intercom at the side of the gate and pressed a button.

A robotic voice answered. "Identification please." 'Not a request, but a statement. And from a machine,' Naruto thought. 'How warm.'

Hinata spoke into the intercom. "Hinata Hyuga."

The gate opened onto a massive courtyard. There was a pathway running straight down the middle with fountains on either side. The grass was very neatly cut, almost so it looked like a putting green. 'Very neat and tidy. I don't like it.' Naruto thought distastefully.

They reached the double door entryway. There was an eagle shaped doorknocker on either door, but Hinata walked straight in. Naruto raised an eyebrow. The inside had a large contrast to the outside. The doors opened straight into a rice paper hallway covered in Japanese designs of dragons and battles long past.

Hinata turned back to face him. "You should probably follow me, Mr…?"

"Naruto, just call me Naruto." Naruto smiled behind his mask.

Hinata blushed and gave a tentative nod, before walking down the right side of the hallway. Naruto followed. The mansion was enormous; hallways intersected into other hallways, doors everywhere, each on with a nameplate for whoever lived there or what the room was for. The average person definitely would have felt like a rat in a maze. Naruto, however, was not the average person.

They finally came to doorway at the end of a large hallway. This doorway wasn't any different from any of the others, except for the nameplate it had on it, which read 'Hiashi Hyuga.' Oh, and of course there were the four guards armed with wakizashi standing just outside the door.

Hinata opened the door and immediately went into a deep bow. "Greetings father."

No answer was heard from whomever was inside the room, but Hinata straightened, entered and motioned for Naruto to follow suit regardless. Naruto stepped inside and bowed. Now he finally got a look at Hinata's father.

It was hard to tell how tall he was because he was sitting cross legged on the floor, with a large piece of calligraphy in front of him, brush in hand. He wore robes of almost pure white, with a hint of lavender so inconspicuous it was almost gray. His long dark hair hung down to his waist. He had a stern, almost emotionless scowl on his face, his eyes giving nothing away. He bore only one resemblance to his daughter, the Hyuga eyes. And even those seemed far apart. Hinata's eyes were very soft, deep, and held much behind them. But this man's eyes…Naruto saw nothing in them.

Hiashi on the other hand, didn't bother to acknowledge Naruto's presence. His gaze was fixed on Hinata, who was fidgeting nervously. There was a long silence as Hiashi studied his daughter, all the while refusing to blink. Naruto was about to say something, but Hiashi opened his mouth first.

"I trust you have the package with you?"he asked curtly.

Hinata opened her mouth and closed it for a moment, then looked at Naruto. He nodded, and took the package out of his pocket, showing it to Hiashi.

"I believe this is what you wanted," Naruto said, tossing it towards Hiashi, who caught it reflexively. Now his gaze was locked on Naruto. Without turning his head, he spoke to Hinata.

"Who is this with you Hinata?" He asked his daughter coolly.

Hinata raised her head in surprise. "Um, this is Naruto father. H-he rescued me from a mugging in the Uchiha district."

The look on his face hardened as he turned back to her. "So you were caught."

Hinata lowered her face. "Yes father. I apologize."

Naruto stared at Hiashi. Caught?! He had sent his daughter, a noble, into a dangerous part of district! It's not she could blend in easily! Especially with the Hyuga eyes. However, it was what Hiashi said next that really got to him.

"Were you damaged?"

Tears could be clearly seen in her eyes by Naruto because he was right beside her. But she had lowered her head in shame so far, that her face was level with the ground, so that her bangs shielded her eyes. "N-no. Almost but Naruto, stopped them just in time."

Hiashi's voice was dripping with disappointment when he spoke next. "Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you use what we taught you?"

Hinata said nothing. Her eyes were closed as she took the punishment she knew was coming.

"I'll tell you why," Hiashi said, his arm already raised to strike, "Because your weak."

A single tear escaped and streamed down Hinata's cheek.

Naruto had officially had it.

Hinata heard a smack, but felt nothing on her face. She tentatively looked up, shocked at what she saw when she did.

Naruto had caught her father's wrist in mid-strike. His face was contorted in anger as he stared at Hiashi. But something was wrong. His stare. His eyes. They had turned red, and the pupils had elongated into slits.

He spoke, but it didn't sound like Naruto anymore. His voice was layered with rage, making it sound gravelly, and there was strange with heat coming off of him.

"**You shouldn't have done that." **Naruto said, showing off his fangs to Hiashi, and grew his fingernails into claws, digging them Hiashi's flesh.

Hiashi gritted his teeth in pain and tried to pull away, but Naruto wouldn't budge. He had Hiashi in an iron grip. Hiashi's free hand shot out to attack Naruto's shoulder in the Hyuga's Jyuuken style. Naruto turned his head to look at where Hiashi had hit him. The shoulder seemed to be dislocated. He looked at Hiashi again.

"**Impressive," **Naruto sneered, **"Now let me show you a few more of my own tricks."**

He closed his eyes concentrated. His shoulder trembled slightly, and as they watched, the shoulder moved itself back into place with a hollow pop. Naruto grinned, and concentrated chakra into his hand.

Hiashi cried out in pain and jerked his arm away, but this time Naruto let go. Hiashi cradled his wrist in the folds of his robe, and glared at Naruto.

"SEIZE HIM!" Hiashi yelled.

The guards burst through the door and grabbed Naruto, a person per arm, while the other two took two pieces of rope, preparing to noose them around Naruto's neck. However, as soon as they touched Naruto, they drew they're smoking hands away seething.

Naruto smirked and waved his hand goodbye. This only irritated Hiashi further, as he lunged at the glowing body. Just as he was inches away from closing his hands around Naruto's windpipe, there was a blinding flash of red light and Hiashi crashed to the ground behind Naruto. He looked at where he'd been a moment before.

Naruto was gone.

20 Minutes Later

Hinata stood off to one side, trying to seem as invisible as possible. Hiashi was talking furiously to his guards about Naruto.

"Search the grounds! Bring him back to me anyway you have to, alive!" Hiashi was so enraged spittle was flying from his mouth into the faces of anyone within a five foot radius. His guards walked away trying to wipe their faces in a dignified manner. Hiashi began to walk back to his study.

Hinata had always been taught never to speak unless spoken to. It showed discipline and obedience. She didn't understand why; she was the first in line to become a great leader, and obedience seem like much of a quality for that position. But today she broke that tradition.

"F-father?"

Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks. His head turned slightly so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "What is it daughter?"

Hinata started pushing her fingers together, a nervous habit she did when she was really anxious or intimidated. "N-Naruto did s-s-save me. I th-think that counts for something."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. She was actually expressing her thoughts to him? This was certainly something new.

"I think you should let him go."

Hiashi said nothing for quite some time, and Hinata started to get even more nervous. Without saying a word, he walked into his study. Hinata lowered her head, and ran as fast as she could to her room. She slammed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Naruto's Position

Naruto sat on the roof outside Hinata's bedroom window, his back to the wall. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed as he listened to her cry her heart out. Even his mask was down. He didn't know why he had reacted the way he had when Hiashi had been about strike Hinata. Of course he felt a need to defend people, always had. But normally when people did that all he did was stop them. Like in the bar, he'd intimidate them before letting them off with a fierce warning. Even when he was prowling the streets, he'd keep out of the way before he got a good chance, no matter how nasty it got.

But there was just something about this girl. She seemed like such a innocent soul, untainted by the sins of greed. Seeing something like that being abused the way she had been tonight, and by her own father no less, set his blood ablaze. But it wasn't just that, it was something…more. And he couldn't explain it.

When he was sure she must have stopped crying, Naruto peeked inside. She looked to be asleep, but Naruto couldn't be sure.

Time to go.

Hinata's Room

Hinata felt tired from crying, and closed her eyes. The pillow was almost soaking wet from her tears. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, but then she heard a noise. Her window creaked open.

Her eyes widened. 'Don't move, don't blink. Maybe they'll think your already dead and go away.'

Feet stepped lightly on the floorboards and came to a stop directly in front of her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was short and ragged. Then she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Hinata, wake up."

Hinata opened her eyes feeling confused, and looked up to see Naruto's unmasked face. He had dark whisker marks that stood out in the moonlight streaming in from her bedroom window, and he had a smile on his face that sent her heart in cartwheels. His hand was stretched out to her.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

To Be Continued

Awesome cliffy, huh? Yes, I know, I'm evil; thank you, thank you. But if this doesn't get me a decent amount of reviews, nothing will. So click the button dammit. It don't get much more freakin' special than this.


	3. All or Nothing

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, schools been kind of chaotic. But I'm back, and I feel good. Just finished reading the latest chapters of Naruto on , everyone who was killed is alive! Not Jiraiya, but Kakashi's back, and Hinata is alive! Awesome. Anyways…

ENJOY!

Hinata just stared at him, leaning slightly on her elbow to look at him. He had such a handsome face. The whisker marks on his cheeks were cute, and he had the most charming smile. She could've just stayed like that, but she was brought out of her thoughts by his touch.

He had his hand on top of hers, and he squeezed gently. "Hinata, come on. I want to take you with me. It's not safe for you here."

She blushed, he was holding her hand.

'Wait, no! What did he just say?' Hinata thought.

She shook her head. "Why isn't it safe here?"

He sat on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. "Corruption runs deep through the Hyuga clan. I I have knowledge of some of the things that the elders have done; some that were behind your father's back, some he turned a blind eye to, some he may have even ordered." Naruto faced into Hinata with a hard stare. She shivered slightly.

He spoke again. "The clan has the 'right' to control you according to the law. Even if you were to oppose them, they could overrule you, no matter how strong an argument you made. Besides, if your father pulls another stunt like sending you on a freaking _errand_ because he believes you to be too _weak _to do anything else," Naruto clenched his fists and looked away, "he'll beg for a brand of mercy that Kami could not give."

Hinata felt at a loss for words. On one hand she was in awe at Naruto's passion and intensity, all directed towards protecting her. It was unreal. On the other she a little scared that he could feel such rage that he would resort to torture on her father, again to protect her. She came to a final decision, and gave a slow nod to show she understood.

"Good, I'll wait outside." Naruto turned and swung himself through the window.

Moonlight shone through the window and lit Hinata's confused, tear streaked face. She got and slid her suitcase out from under her bed. She popped it open and began stacking her favorite clothes inside. A few kimonos, her favorite jacket and pants, and several…er, unmentionables.

She looked around her room to see if she had forgotten anything. She grabbed a can of pepper spray. She didn't want Naruto having to save her all the time.

A picture frame on Hinata's desk caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. It showed a beautiful woman in a flowing lavender kimono. Her skin glowed as though from the inside, and she had very sharp angled cheekbones that framed her face. Her eyes were soft and kind, love evident even in the picture.

A single tear escaped once again down Hinata's face. 'I am not helpless.' She thought, drawing all the moral strength she possessed.

She took a deep breath and put the picture on top of her clothes and closed the suitcase.

A moment later she climbed through the window. Naruto's mask was back up. He looked into her face and saw determination there.

"I'm ready."Hinata stated in an unwavering voice.

Naruto nodded and pulled his mask back up. "Follow me."

He jumped across the rooftop, and she followed suit. She had been taught basic ninja techniques, such as this, for the purpose of her safety.

They jumped across several rooftops before the buildings actually started to look different. Gone was the sterile uniformity of the Hyuga district. Now there were apartment buildings of all different sizes. They came to largest one. It looked a little rundown; it was a brick building with a sign on the side whose original message was illegible through all the dirt and grime. Naruto jumped into the topmost part of the fire escape and opened the window. He climbed and motioned for Hinata to do the same.

She crouched and 'walked' through the window. At first glance, the little apartment seemed very sparse. A bed, a dresser, and a few doors leading to other rooms, and an open doorway into what she assumed was the kitchen.

Naruto saw her looking and he chuckled slightly. "What were you expecting? A mansion complete with a Batcave and assortment of gadgets?"

Hinata opened her mouth but quickly decided to look down as a better course of action. "I'm sorry. It's j-just, it seems so empty. Don't you ever feel…" She lost her voice, struggling for the right word.

Naruto held his chin in thought. "Lonely?" He suggested.

Hinata shook her head. "Depressed?"

Naruto looked surprised, and Hinata clapped her hand to her face as soon as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just"-

Naruto shook his head in bewilderment. "No it's alright, I knew what you meant, it just seemed a little abrupt. But to answer your question, no. I grew up with less, so from my point of view…"He spread his arms wide. "I'm living in the lap of luxury." He grinned so wide his eyes closed, and she could clearly see it through the mask.

Hinata had a sudden thought; it was impulsive, and her father would never approve. But given her situation, that would probably be the least of her worries for a while. "Naruto-kun, could you do me a favor?"

He blinked, not expecting the added suffix. "If it's about the bed, you can have it. I prepared for something like this."

Hinata shook her head and smiled warmly. "It's not that, but thank you. Could you, um…pull your mask down?"

Naruto was very surprised. Her face had turned beet red, and was progressing still as she did her best to keep eye contact. He kept looking into her eyes as he slowly pulled down the mask. His whisker marks were clearly visible on his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted.

Hinata moved her face towards his, he could feel the heat coming off of her face. She pressed her lips against his gently, and their eyes slowly closed as time came to a pause. She breathed in through her nose, savoring the moment, and his hands grasped her shoulders.

They parted and she looked at him, her face a newly discovered shade of red. "Thank you." Hinata said, her voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

"You're welcome." Naruto said, his voice as quiet as hers.

To Be Continued

Well that ended with a much more Lifetime-ish moment than I planned, but whattaya gonna do. And please, no group 'awwws', preferably. Anyways, please review.


End file.
